Chance for Change
by Bittersweet Mika
Summary: When she is given a choice, Hinata opens a door for change. Gift ficlet for Sintari. One-shot.


Title: Chance for Change

Spoilers: None really, chuunin exam

Rating: PG

Summary: When she is given a choice, Hinata opens a door for change.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did

Authors Notes: Gift fic for Sintari. Thoughts in _italics_. Taste the Rainbow.

Feedback: Pretty please?

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure if she could go through with this. Standing outside the bedroom door she allowed her thoughts to run rampant in her head while she reviewed her reasons for doing this. No one would blame her if she turned around right now and left before anyone else saw her. In fact, she was sure that her running was what everyone expected her to do.

It was that knowledge that steeled her resolve and stuck her determination. She would not leave; she would finish what she started.

She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door and didn't exhale until a soft voice floated out to her.

"Come in."

Hinata opened the door just wide enough to allow herself to slip in. Inside she was greeted with soft light and the gentle smell of lavender.

"Hinata, I didn't expect you," was the greeting she got. It came in a quiet tone that was somehow surprised and respectful at the same time.

Hinata blushed slightly and bowed to the woman whose bedroom she had just entered before she straightened up to look at her.

Hyuuga Mika was still a beautiful woman despite her age. The lines that stress and pain had carved on her face only made her seem more dignified. And the silver hair that matched her eyes portrayed the wisdom that the elder possessed. Older than Hiashi, she was the leader of the branch family. Unofficial, of course, she was the one that they went to for most matters that the head of a clan would deal with. The branch family may serve the main house, but other than that they preferred to keep to themselves and stay away from the politics of the head family.

It was one of the things that Hinata was hoping to change. It was at the point where the two branches of the Hyuuga house had become like two separate families all together. But to do anything, she would need help. She couldn't do it by herself, and Mika was wise and respectable. Hinata knew that if she could convince the older woman to help everything would go much easier.

"I hope that I am not disturbing you," Hinata said bowing slightly again, betraying her nervousness.

"Not at all, I was just writing a few letters," Mika said kindly to the young girl. She put down her pen and stacked a few pieces of paper before shuffling them off to one side of the desk she sat at. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping that I could talk to you about something," said Hinata, still unsure as to how to start the entire conversation.

"About your engagement?" Mika asked keeping her voice calm and steady despite the wave of emotion that the topic stirred up in her.

Hinata nodded before speaking again, "Partially, but there is something else as well."

Mika studied the small girl standing in front of her. Hinata had never gained the height and build that most of the clan possessed. She had grown but she remained a petite woman with soft curves and a lovely face. At fifteen, Hinata was a walking reminder of her long departed mother.

_"Barely fifteen, and already Hiashi pushing her into marriage.__ She's just done being a child and now she'd going to be forced to be an adult without enjoying any of the adolescence that all of her friends will have. She will be married and expected to bear children,"_ Mika thought.

"Please, sit and have some tea with me," Mika said gesturing to a chair that was opposite hers and rang a small bell for one of the maids.

Hinata shuffled to the vacant chair and sat before the door opened again and a young maid entered the room. She did her best to calm herself and gather her thoughts while Mika instructed the maid to bring a tray with tea.

"Now then, I assume that you're here because of you father's announcement?" Mika asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I didn't expect it. I wasn't prepared and now I'm at a loss," she admitted.

Hinata remembered the shock she had experienced when on her birthday, just a day ago, her father announced that she would have to be married before her next birthday. It was traditional for the children of the Hyuuga head to marry young. But Hinata had been under the impression that since she had been discounted as a value to the family so long ago that the idea of her marriage would be overlooked and she would be left alone. Her father had never seemed to care enough to worry about something like a husband for his oldest.

"I will admit that I was surprised as well. For so long you were overlooked by Hiashi no one thought that he would renew his interest enough to insist on an early marriage," Mika conceded.

"I know that I should be pleased that he no longer thinks me worthless. But I had grown accustomed to having a certain amount of freedom that came from being ignored. And now once again I am expected to be a proper Hyuuga. I'm not sure I'm able to do that," Hinata said.

"That is understandable," the older woman said, "But you were schooled in all the proper ways were you not?"

"I was, but only until I was ten. By that point Hanabi had…." Hinata trailed off as she thought of her sister.

"You are a very smart young woman. I have no doubt that you would be able to learn what you need quickly. There is something else you came here for," Mika said, eyes searching the Hyuuga heir for any clue as to why she was there.

Hinata took a deep breath, "I have been allowed to choose my husband, provided my choice is approved by the family counsel."

Mika was surprised at that. It gave the young woman a degree of control in her own life that had rarely been granted before. The counsel could not force her marry someone, but at the same time they had to approve any choice she made.

A thunder clap shot through Mika's head as she realized why the Hyuuga heir had sought her out.

"You want it to be someone from the branch family," it was a statement.

Hinata nodded, "Yes."

"Why?"

Hinata was quiet for a moment, thinking how to answer as the maid returned with a tray carrying a tea set.

"Because I'm tried of my family living like strangers. We're all Hyuuga, to whom we are born or when shouldn't place anyone above another."

"And you think that a marriage with a branch family member will help?"

Hinata nodded again, "Things have to change or we won't survive as a family," she said firmly, thoughts of the Uchiha massacre swimming in her mind.

"I assume that you have more to this plan than just the marriage?" Mika asked and placed a cup of tea on the opposite side of the desk near the young heir before she began to pour herself a cup.

"I'm going to abolish the curse seal."

It was the last thing that the Hyuuga elder expected to hear. For a second she froze and the tea continued to spill into the cup. Mika brought herself around in time to set the pot down before it overflowed onto the desk. Mika focused her eyes on the young girl, _"No not a girl. Young woman," _in front of her.

"There's no way to remove it, but when I am head I can stop its practice," Hinata continued as Mika looked at her piercingly.

"You really think you do this? What about the counsel?" Mika asked, still somewhat shocked at the girls daring plan to reshape the entire Hyuuga clan.

"Many of them are leaving when father steps down," Hinata began to explain; "I will replace them with members of the branch house to even it out. And if I must, I will simply over rule them."

Mika took a sip of her tea to give her a chance to think. After her sister's death, the older girl had once again become the heir. The only heir and one that had radically different view than that of her father and late sister. Hinata had many supporters within the branch family and the respect of her peers in the village. The branch family leader mulled over Hinata's accomplishments. She had succeeded when no one else thought she would, risen above the expectations all had held for her and continued to impress everyone around her. Hinata would never be a legendary ninja, but she had the potential to be a wonderful clan head and good member of the village counsel when she got older.

"You realize how much work this will be?" Mika asked.

"I know."

"And you realize that not everyone will welcome change?"

Hinata nodded again, "I'm aware. But the first step will be to start treating the members of the branch family like equals. I want people to know that I am serious about this."

"I have no doubt that you are serious," Mika said

Hinata looked nervous as she asked, "Will you help?"

Mika thought again of the entirety of the Hyuuga clan. The division, the suffering and the family that hadn't seemed like a family in so long. Then she thought of the young woman in front of her, so determined to change everything she had known.

"Yes, I also think it is time for change," Mika agreed, "I will think of someone who for your marriage."

"I don't want him, whoever it is, to be just for show," Hinata said, "I need it to be someone who will be able to help me lead the family."

It was Mika's turn to nod, "I didn't think you would settle for some figurehead."

Hinata allowed a ghost of a smile to grace her features, "Thank you," she rose from her chair and bowed respectfully to the older woman, "I'll wait to hear from you."

With that she backed out of the room and Mika smiled to herself.

She was already beginning to act like the clan head.

* * *

To say that Neji was surprised to be summoned to Mika was fair. After he had become a chuunin his contact with the unofficial leader of the branch family had dwindled to mostly official meetings. He wondered why she wanted to see him and when he entered a small study to find not only her but several of the elder members of the branch family as well he was nervous for the first time in a long while.

He took a hold of his composure and made his bow before taking a seat in front of the small gathering of his family.

"I had a visit today from Hinata," Mika began.

"Is she well?" Neji asked, wondering if something was wrong with the young heir that he would have to help with. He was still bound to her, despite the fact that Hinata went out of her way to release him from most of the duties he normally would have had.

"Yes, quite well in fact. You are aware that her fifteenth birthday was yesterday?" Mika asked.

Neji nodded.

"She came today with a…proposal if you would about the branch family," another family elder said.

"One that we think would benefit not only the Hyuuga, but the entire village," a different added.

Neji stayed quiet but wondered what his cousin had planed. He knew that she longed to heal many of the fissures between the two houses.

"Hiashi has decreed that Hinata must be married before her next birthday," Mika said.

The branch head gave the young chuunin a moment to digest the news. She wondered if he would guess for himself why she had called him in to see her. She wondered if the young man in front of her would be able to overcome the parts of him that were still broken to try and make a better future for the whole of the clan.

_"How much of his resentment does he still cling to? And how much of it does he place on her?"_ Mika thought to herself.

"What was her proposal?" Neji asked.

"She plans to do away with the curse seal once she takes over for her father," one of the elders said.

Neji was shocked to hear that, he knew that Hinata had never agreed with the idea of the seal and would never use it on another. She had demonstrated that years ago during the chuunin exam. But he never thought that she would try and implement such a radical change, it always seemed like there would be to much stacked against a decision that would change the very nature of the family dynamic.

"And she wants something in return?" Neji asked.

"In a way," one of others said, "Hinata will abolish the seal no matter what. She made that very clear. But she had an idea, a request if you will that would do much to transition the changes she has in mind."

"Hinata wishes for her husband to be from the branch family," Mika said in a soft voice locking her eyes with those of the young ninja seated before her.

"She asked for me?" He asked.

"No, you were my choice," Mika said, "And you are free to decline."

"But you are the logical choice," someone said.

"That is," Mika spoke up again, "provided you want to help. You would have to work with Hinata. Be her partner, husband and eventually a father to a new and very different generation of Hyuugas. If you are unable to put aside the bitterness and hostility that so crippled you in your youth we will find someone who is able to work for the changes that Hinata envisions."

Neji took in her words. He wanted to be offended by what his elder said, but in truth he saw why she had said it. He would have too if he was in her position. But so much had changed since then. Neji no longer saw things the way he used to. And he no longer blamed his cousin for the trials he had faced. He now realized that she had suffered just as much as he had, only she had borne it with grace and never complained nor acted maliciously out of frustration.

"No, I no longer believe the things that once limited my entire view on the world and my place in it," Neji said.

"And the marriage to Hinata?" One of the elders asked.

"May I think about it?" he asked.

"Of course, this is not a decision to be made lightly," Mika said and he took that as a dismissal.

Standing up he once again bowed to the small assembly of family elders before leaving and following his own feet out of the house to think.

* * *

Hinata and Neji found each other in the family training grounds. He had come to think, she was there to practice. Neji entered the field to see his younger cousin take the traditional stance for the Kaiten and practice the move again and again before speaking up.

"You're shifting to much weight onto your right ankle," was his greeting.

The sudden statement into the quiet startled the young heir and she faltered slightly before turning to face him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I heard about your father's announcement," Neji said, wondering if she knew that Mika would bring her proposition to him.

Hinata let a small smirk cross her lips, "Yes, I expect that everyone will know very shortly."

"Have you told your friends yet?" Neji asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No, not yet. I'm still trying to decide what to tell them. They will have questions to which I don't have answers."

"Such as?"

"Who I will marry," Hinata said, "Although I imagine that they will not be pleased no matter who it will be."

Neji silently agreed with her. Shino and Kiba didn't often see eye to eye. But when it came to Hinata they had never lost the protective streak that had developed while they were still all genin. And they would not be happy to hear that one of their closest friends would be married so young.

"They are both from family clans. They will understand that there are responsibilities that come along with leading one," Neji said.

"True, but neither of their families has quite the restrictions that the children of our family have," she said.

"Yes, but they are still your friends. They will support you. I am sure of that," he said. Idly he wondered if they would still give their support when they learned of Neji's role in Hinata's future.

And with that thought, it dawned on Neji that his decision had been made without the lengthy contemplation he thought it would require. There was simply so much that had changed in the past years. They had both grown so much, and so had the way that they saw each other.

Hinata gave her cousin a smile at his last statement and he was reminded that she was a very pretty young woman. He didn't love her. And he had no illusions that she harbored a deep love for him. But he did have a good deal of affection for her and knew that in time there was the potential for more. "I will need it," she said. She knew what was ahead of her.

Neji wondered if he needed to bring his decision to Mika or if he should just talk to Hinata. It would be easier to go through his family's elder but he knew that he should just swallow the uncomfortable feeling and talk to her.

"I was summoned by Mika earlier," he said trying to find a way begin the conversation. He wondered how much he would have to say before Hinata understood that Mika had gone to him with Hinata's marriage.

Apparently, he didn't need to say much, "I thought she might," Hinata said.

"You knew that she would ask me?" Neji inquired.

"No, I had an idea of who she might approach. You were among those I assumed she would find suitable," she said.

"And you have no objection to the idea that I might become your husband?" He asked.

Hinata gave him a genuine smile, "Why would I?"

"I have not always….." he trailed off, not sure how to put into words what he was thinking.

"And I should have been more than what I allowed myself to be for so long," Hinata said, "I can not hold the actions of the past against you. Not when I understand why you did them. And you have grown far beyond the limitations that you once placed on yourself."

"We have both grown. I have faith that you will be able to change things," he said.

A slight pink slipped across Hinata's cheeks, with a small smile she asked, "Will you be the one to change things with me?"

"Yes, if you would have me," Neji said, giving her a direct answer with a soft voice.

"Then, I am sure that much will be done with you by my side," Hinata said.

-fin


End file.
